Neuf ans
by Gali la licorne
Summary: Que font les elfes avant d'entrer à Foxfire ? Voici de petites histoires sur les personnages principaux à neuf ans.
1. Keefe

**Keefe**

Comme chaque matin, Keefe était content d'aller à Bluma, l'école des elfes préparant l'entrée à Foxfire. Ce matin, le cours portait sur les Talents, comme la majorité du temps.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier trois Talents, commença leur professeur. Le premier est Rafaleur, le deuxième Givreur et le dernier Polyglotte.

La leçon sur les Rafaleurs débuta.

Keefe n'écouta pas un traître mot de ce qu'expliquait son enseignant. Il se pencha vers son voisin et lui demanda :

\- Tu voudrais avoir quoi comme Talent, toi ?

\- Moi, répondit Pilso, j'aimerais être Phaseur, comme mon père. Ça a l'air trop cool comme Talent !

Keefe grimaça.

\- Moi, je veux surtout pas avoir le Talent de mon père, il rend méchant !

\- Ah bon ? l'interrogea Pilso. Il est quoi ton père, Ténébreux ?

\- Non il est Empathe. Si je devais avoir un des Talents de mes parents, je choisirais Polyglotte, comme ma mère. Comme ça je pourrais sécher mes sessions parce que je sais déjà imiter n'importe qui !

\- Nan ! s'étonna son voisin. Même le professeur ?

\- Bien entendu, répondit Keefe de la voix de son enseignant avec un clin d'œil.

Les deux garçons s'esclaffèrent. Le professeur se tourna vers eux pour leur demander :

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas mon cours qui vous fait rire. S'il y en a qui veulent rester en retenue cette après-midi, ils n'ont qu'à demander !

En théorie, les jeunes elfes n'allaient à l'école que le matin.

Sauf que, en pratique, Keefe s'arrangeait pour y rester la journée complète, à force de retenue.

Le jeune elfe trouvait bien plus drôle de rester à l'école avec ses complices que de côtoyer son père.

Surtout si cela lui permettait du même coup de faire le pitre en classe.

Le professeur reprit son cours sur les Rafaleurs :

\- Donc, qui peut me résumer cette leçon ? demanda-t-il en faisant semblant d'hésiter sur la personne qu'il interrogerait. Hum… Keefe ?

\- Alors, entama l'intéressé, voyons… Les Rafaleurs sont des elfes, donc ni des gobelins, ni des nains, ni des gnomes, ni d…

\- Je vous ai demander de résumer ! le coupa l'instituteur.

\- Très bien, répondit Keefe. Dans ce cas, je vais faire court. Les Rafaleurs contrôle le vent.

L'enseignant l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un signe de tête.

\- Bas quoi ? demanda Keefe.

\- Je n'ai rien dit d'autre ?

\- Bas, faut savoir ce que vous voulez, répliqua Keefe. Un coup vous me dites de résumer, un coup vous me dites de tout répéter… Mais je peux reprendre, si vous voulez…

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire de la faire maintenant, intervint le professeur, puisque vous en aurez tout le temps en retenue tout à l'heure. Mais votre comportement peut selon moi être qualifié de mauvaise foie.

Il allait continuer son sermon en abordant cette fois-ci son futur échec à Foxfire mais fut couper par Keefe :

\- Votre comportement peut selon moi être qualifié de mauvaise foie ! répéta le jeune garçon de la voix de son enseignant.

La classe éclata de rire.

Le visage de leur professeur se décomposa. Il reprit son discours :

\- Cette fois-ci, tu vas devoir écouter ce que j'ai à dire sur les Givreurs, parce que j'ai comme l'impression que je vais vous demandez un devoir sur ce Talent. Et personne ne sera dispensé de le faire, puisque vous avez tous l'air de connaître ce Talent suffisamment pour écouter le jeune Sencen plutôt que moi !

La classe se calma aussitôt.

Keefe, n'ayant pas l'intention de travailler, il attrapa son stylo, et, au lieu de prendre des notes comme il l'aurait du, il dessina le visage de son enseignant après son imitation. Il reproduisit l'expression de l'elfe à la perfection.

Pilso se pencha par dessus l'épaule de son camarade et ne put retenir un rire lorsqu'il vit le portrait.

Le professeur les fusilla du regard mais ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui avait provoqué le gloussement.

Keefe n'écoutait le cours que d'une oreille (particulièrement distraite), tout en bénissant sa mémoire photographique qui faisait tout le reste.

Le reste de la journée passa bien trop vite à son goût.

Après avoir passé l'après-midi en retenue, le garçon fut malheureusement forcé de retourner à Candleshade.

Son père ne manqua pas de le railler pour son absence de l'après-midi :

\- Eh bien, tu étais _encore_ en collé ?

Keefe baissa les yeux.

Lord Cassius entama une longue réprimande avant d'ordonner à son fils de faire ses devoirs.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Il fila dans sa chambre sans attendre.


	2. Dex

**Dex**

Lorsque son père vînt le réveiller ce lundi matin, Dex soupira.

Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à l'école après deux jours de tranquillité.

\- Courage Dex, dans quatre heures tu seras de retour ici !

\- Dans cinq heures, tu veux dire, contra le petit elfe.

\- Je ne compte pas le temps avant l'école ! se défendit Kesler. Et puis, c'est quand même plus motivant de se dire « plus que quatre heures » que « plus que cinq heures » !

\- Peut-être… marmonna Dex.

Des cris se firent entendre depuis le couloir.

\- Papa, Lex m'a volé ma chaussette !

\- Même pas vrai, c'est la mienne !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Kesler grogna avant d'ouvrir la porte sur les triplés.

Lex et Rex tiraient chacun de leur côté une chaussette à deux doigts de craquer.

\- C'est la mienne !

\- Non, c'est la mienne !

\- Même pas vrai !

Dex jeta un regard à travers la porte avant de s'exclamer :

\- Eh, mais c'est à moi cette chaussette !

Il sortit de sa chambre et arracha la pauvre chaussette des mains de ses frères. Il claqua ensuite la porte, étouffant ainsi les rires de Bex.

\- Bon, reprit le père des triplés alors qu'une nouvelle dispute venait d'éclater, je te laisse te préparer ?

\- Hum hum… acquiesça Dex.

Dex arriva à Bluma un peu en avance. Neltio et sa bande s'approcha.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose que Dex détestait plus que la bande de Neltio. C'était Neltio lui-même.

-Alors Dizznee, tu viens toujours préparer ton entrée à Foxfire ? demanda Neltio. Ça risque de ne pas servir à grand-chose puisque tu ne dépassera jamais le niveau deux !

Dex fulminait en silence. Le garçon à gauche de Neltio ajouta :

\- Tout ce que vous savez faire, dans ta famille, c'est des élixirs inutiles ! En plus, tu les renverses, ajouta le garçonnet, le doigt pointé sur une tâche sur la tunique de Dex.

L'intéressé soupçonnait ses frères et sa sœurs d'avoir renversé quelque chose dans sa commode alors qu'il avait le dos tourné.

\- De toute façon, annonça une fillette, on apprend rien à Bluma. Y a que les enfants comme toi qui devraient venir ici, ça sert que aux enfants de mal-assortis, pas à nous, on sait déjà tout !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je serais moins intelligent que toi ? tempêta Dex. Même un Verminion est plus intelligent que toi !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit le futur sans-Talent ? le provoqua la jeune elfe.

\- Je dis que je suis plus intelligent que toi !

\- Elle au moins, repliqua le chef du groupe, ses parents ont un Talent !

\- Ma mère aussi elle a un Talent !

\- Givreur, c'est nul comme Talent, répondit un autre enfant. C'est presque comme si elle avait pas de Talent !

\- C'est toi qui n'as pas de Talent ! s'énerva Dex.

\- On se calme ! réclama leur enseignant qui venait d'arriver. Allez, on rentre en classe !

Dex tremblait tellement il était furieux.

Le cours passa bien trop vite, et l'heure de la récréation sonna. Dex ne bougea pas.

Il ne voulait pas encore avoir à affronter ses camarades.

\- Bas alors, on bouge pas Dexounet ? se moqua une fillette.

\- Ça doit être trop dur pour lui de comprendre le cours, déclara un autre petit elfe. Son cerveau a besoin d'un temps supplémentaire pour tout intégrer.

\- C'est faux, nia Dex. J'ai tout compris !

\- Et en plus, il ment ! ricana Neltio. C'est bien digne d'un fils de mal-assortis de mentir comme ça !

\- C'est toi le menteur ! hurla-t-il.

Le professeur, attirer par le bruit, entra dans la salle.

\- Monsieur Dizznee, on n'insulte pas ses camarades !

\- C'est lui qui a commencé ! se défendit l'intéressé.

\- C'est faux, répondirent les autres enfants à l'unisson.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé, trancha l'instituteur. Filez dehors, si vous ne souhaitez pas rester en retenue cette après-midi !

Les enfants s'enfuirent dans la cour. Tous préféraient ne restait à l'école que le matin, même si leurs raisons étaient différentes.

La récréation parut bien longue à Dex.

Lorsque la cloque sonna enfin le retour en classe, le jeune elfe se surprit à pousser un soupir de soulagement.

\- J'ai pensé que vous voudriez peut-être travailler par deux pour finir cette matinée, proposa le professeur.

Tous les enfants sautèrent de joie, à l'exception de Dex. Il détestait les travaux à faire en groupe ou par deux.

L'enseignant distribua les feuilles d'exercices.

Le binôme de Dex était Lusil, un garçon qui ne faisait heureusement pas parti de la bande de Neltio.

Mais qui n'aimait pas les Dizznee pour autant.

\- Tu as une idée de le réponse à la deuxième question ? demanda Dex, après avoir répondu seul à la première question.

Lusil parut embarrassé mais finit par répondre :

\- Ma mère m'a dit de ne pas te parler.

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi le jeune garçon n'était pas rentré dans le bande de Neltio.

Comment se moquer de Dex s'il ne pouvait pas lui adresser la parole ?

\- Est-ce que tu as le droit d'écrire ? lui demanda Dex. Tu pourrais écrire ce que tu veux me dire, mais, techniquement, tu ne m'auras pas parlé…

Le jeune homme hésita avant d'acquiescer et d'écrire :

 _Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le droit, mais je pense pas que ce soit si grave que ça, et puis je d_ _irais rien à ma mère_ _..._

Les deux garçons continuèrent ainsi à communiquer sans que Lusil ne parle.

Petit à petit, fatigué de devoir écrire, le jeune elfe dit un ou deux mots, puis, voyant qu'il ne craignait rien, prononça des phrases entières.

Dex n'avait pas gagné contre la bande de Neltio, mais au moins pouvait-il parler à quelqu'un dans la classe sans essuyer de moqueries…


	3. Biana

**Biana**

— Alors ? demanda Biana à Marucca.

— Rien !

— Rien ? s'étonna Biana.

— Elle ne veut rien nous dire…

— Et bien ça ne va pas durer !

Biana s'approcha de Celouba. Elle lui demanda :

— Alors comme ça, tu ne veux pas parler à Marucca ?

Celouba se recroquevilla contre le mur.

— Laisse-moi tranquille ! lui ordonna-t-elle. Je n'y suis pour rien !

— Et tu y étais déjà pour rien lorsque mon bracelet à fleurs a disparu ?

— C'était… différent ! Cette fois-ci, je n'y suis pour rien. Je n'ai pas tâché la cape de Norlar. C'est pas moi !

— Alors c'est qui ?

— Je ne sais pas ! affirma Celouba. Je ne sais rien du tout !

— Avoue que c'est toi !

— Mais non je te dis !

— Alors c'est qui ?

— J'ai pas le droit te le dire, répondit Celouba.

— Et qui t'interdit de le dire ? Un conseiller peut-être ?

— Non mais c'est pas ça, c'est que…

La petite fille fut coupée par la sonnerie. Elle commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Elle en avait beaucoup trop dit. Maintenant, c'était sûr que Biana ne la lâcherait plus.

— Bon, bas, il faut aller en cours ! rappela Celouba.

Elle courut se ranger et attendre l'enseignant.

Biana était furieuse. Elle était à deux doigts de faire parler Celouba. Si seulement il n'y avait pas école…

— Bonjour les enfants ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons avoir notre premier cours d'univers. N'ayez crainte, nous allons y aller doucement. Nous ne verrons pas toutes les étoiles d'un coup !

Celouba essayait de se concentrer sur le cours. Elle ne cessait de sentir le regard de Biana et Marucca fixé sur elle. C'était assez perturbant.

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les étoiles sur la carte du ciel nocturne. L'enseignent ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

— Alors Celouba, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne travaille pas ? Concentre-toi un peu plus !

— Oui monsieur…

— Bon reprenons. À l'ouest, vous devez voir une étoile…

Biana réfléchissait. Comment pourrait-elle interroger Celouba sans être interrompue ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, ce matin ? demanda le professeur. Biana, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne cherches pas les étoiles avec nous ? Et toi Marucca ? Expliquez-vous !

Les deux fillettes baissèrent les yeux.

— Ben voyons ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos enfantillages ! À partir de maintenant, ceux qui ne travailleront pas resteront ici cette après-midi !

Biana dut se concentrer sur sa carte des étoiles. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être en retenue. La cloche prit son temps avant de sonner.

Lorsque ce fut enfin la pause, Biana se précipita vers Celouba.

— Alors Celoub', prête à me fournir le nom du coupable ?

— Je t'interdis de m'appeler Celoub' !

— Je t'interdis de me donner des ordres ! répondit Biana. Alors, tu vas me dire ce nom ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Et arrête de ma harceler avec ça !

— Arrête de faire comme si ce n'était rien ! La cape de Norlar est foutue, à cause de ça !

— C'est pas comme s'il manquait d'argent… Et d'abord, pourquoi tu le protèges comme ça ? Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse, par hasard ?

— Tu dis n'importe quoi ! déclara Biana. C'est complètement faux !

— Vue ta réaction, je suis sûre que c'est vrai ! Elle est amoureuse, elle est amoureuse, elle est amou…

Biana la coupa en lui plaquant une main contre la bouche.

— Arrête de dire ça ! l'implora-t-elle.

— Dans ce cas, tu arrêtes de m'embêter avec la cape de Norlar, décida Celouba.

— Très bien, d'accord, t'as gagné…

Biana ne sut jamais le fin mot de l'histoire, mais elle laissa Celouba en paix.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que cela soit sa propre cape qui soit tâchée.

Depuis, Celouba doit à nouveau affronté Biana à chaque pause…


	4. Sophie

Sophie

Sophie essayait d'écouter le cours de M. Bendy. La leçon lui semblait simple, mais les pensées qu'elle ne cessait d'entendre l'empêchait de se concentrer sur les exercices. Les multiples voix qui lui transperçaient la tête l'empêchait de lire correctement le texte qu'elle devait analyser. Elle entendait en effet chacun des élèves de sa classe lire le texte à un rythme différent, et dès qu'elle se concentrait pour lire un mot, la lecture des autres la retardait.

Lorsque M. Bendy arriva près d'elle pour vérifier son travail, il ne trouva qu'une copie blanche. Sophie se prépara à une réprimande, mais le professeur se contenta de lui demander :

— Tu n'y arrive pas ?

— J'ai mal à la tête, lui répondit Sophie.

Elle entendait les moqueries silencieuses de ses camarades. Ils n'aimaient pas particulièrement la fillette de neuf ans, l'Anomalie qui avait déjà quatre ans d'avance et à qui on voulait faire sauter encore une classe.

— Va à l'infirmerie, lui proposa M. Bendy. Qui veut bien accompagner Sophie à l'infirmerie.

En tant normal tout le monde aurait levé la main, chacun souhaitant ainsi louper quelques minutes de cours. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sophie, on ne trouvait plus aucun élève volontaire. Voyant l'immobilité de ses camarades, Sophie allait annoncer à son professeur qu'elle trouverait son chemin seule, lorsqu'il demanda :

— Qui sont les délégués ?

Les deux personnes concernées prirent leur temps à lever la main chacun espérant que l'autre soit choisi.

M. Bendy, qui avait remarqué cela, désigna Laura, la déléguée qui avait pris le plus de temps à réagir. Elle gromela avant de se lever et de sortir de la salle, sans un regard pour Sophie. Cette dernière suivit sa camarade sans un mot.

Dans le couloir, Laura ne lui adressa pas un mot. Elle se plaignait en silence de son rôle de délégué. Sophie ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi c'était si terrible de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque.

Une fois devant la porte de la salle, Laura marmonna :

— C'est bon, tu vas pas te perdre ? Je peux y aller ?

Sophie acquiesça et entra dans la salle, tandis que Laura rebroussait chemin.

L'infirmière ne fut pas étonnée de voir Sophie. Elle était habituée aux maux de tête chroniques de la fillette. Comme à son habitude, elle donna un cachet à Sophie et lui proposa de rester en salle de repos une heure ou deux.

Après une heure et demie à faire ses devoirs en salle de repos, Sophie décida de retourner en cours. L'infirmière lui tendit un billet de retard, que Sophie remplit de son nom, son prénom, sa classe avant de le rendre à l'infirmière qui le signa.

— Quatrième ? ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la femme. Déjà ?

Sophie acquiesça sous le regard impressionné de la soignante.

De retour en cours, Sophie ne fut pas accueillie chaleureusement mais par un concert de pensée négative. La jeune fille, habituée, n'en tint pas compte et s'installa à sa place, au fond de la salle. Mme Milter lui distribua une feuille d'exercices. Sophie s'empressa de les résoudre, malgré les voix qui essayaient de la désorienter. En quelques minutes seulement, elle eut terminé.

Sophie, qui n'avait plus rien à faire, griffonna un dessin dans le coin de son cahier. Le résultat n'était pas terrible, et la fillette s'empressa de l'effacer. Mais sa voisine avait eu le temps de l'apercevoir, et elle réfléchissait déjà au moyen de ridiculiser sa camarade avec cette histoire. Sophie se promit de ne plus rien dessiné, et se prépara psychologiquement à affronter les moqueries de ses camarades sur ses médiocres performances en dessin.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, la rumeur se répandit à une vitesse phénoménale, et dès la sortie de la salle, Sophie repoussait déjà des railleries.

De retour chez elle, Sophie tomba sur sa petite sœur. Amy, six ans, adorait embêter sa grande sœur par tous les moyens. Et aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception. Elle harcela sa sœur pour la forcer à jouer aux Barbies avec elle. Sophie, qui voulait simplement regagner sa chambre et écouter de la musique, dut se résoudre à jouer quelques minutes à la poupée pour qu'elle arrête de la suivre.

Mais même une fois le jeu terminé, Amy continua à suivre sa sœur. Elle pénétra dans la chambre et s'empara de Ella. Elle s'enfuit alors dans sa propre chambre, Sophie sur les talons.

Amy avait l'intention de cacher Ella dans son tiroir de sous-vêtements, pour qu'elle échappe au regard sa grande sœur. Mais Sophie entendit les pensées de sa sœur et trouva la cachette bien plus vite que ce qu'Amy avait imaginé. La petite fille, attristée par sa défaite, décida de ne plus adresser la parole à Sophie, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. L'intéressée put enfin retourner tranquillement dans sa chambre pour se reposer.


End file.
